T-Rex
The T. rex's '''real name, "Tyrannosaurus rex" , means "tyrant lizard king". It was a ferocious carnivore that lived at the end of the '''Cretaceous period (about 70-65 million years ago). It hunted large herbivores or scavenged their dead carcasses. It died out in the infamous K-T extinction. T. rex 'had a great brain - for a dinosaur, but it's brain wasn't much bigger than a fully grown man's. T. rex needed a great brain to make it good at seeing, hearing and smelling. Its head was so big that its arm size was greatly decreased in order to distribute its weight evenly. Fact file Length = 12-15 metres (40-50 ft) Height = 6 metres (20 ft) Weight = 5-7 tonnes maybe up to 8 or 9 tonnes Diet = carnivore Prey T. rex's usual food were hadrosaurs such as Edmontosaurus, as they were easy prey, because a new study shows that T-Rex could run up to 36mph (57.2kmp), despite its huge weight; and Parasaurolophus was not very adept at defending itself.. It also attacked [[Ankylosaurus|''Ankylosaurus]], the heavily armoured herbivore. However, Ankylosaurus could easily defend itself with its tail club and fractures sustained from these battles have been found on dead T-Rex fossils, suggesting that these could prove fatal. It also ate stranded/injured pterosaurs and early crocodiles. There is also evidence that it occasionally hunted and fought with Triceratops. Largest Dino? T. rex was believed to be the largest carnivore ever to live on land up until the discovery of Giganotosaurus was bigger than Tyranosaurus Rex. In Popular Culture Being the largest predator found on earth for a while, T. rex has thus become a staple, in popular culture. {C T. rex was the main "villain" in the hit movies ''Jurassic Park ''and its sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park (it was however replaced by Spinosaurs in ''Jurassic Park /// ''a small one however appears only shortly to be killed by the Spinosaurus) and in'' King Kong'' Kong is shown battling a Tyrannosaur of some kind (presumably a T.rex). T. rex was shown as being larger than it truly was, and capable of moving objects which it would not possibly have been able to in real life. However, it was an excellent piece of special effects, and even now children are crawling into bed at night scared that T. rex is coming to get them... A fictional decendant of T. rex was also depicted as a villainous creature "V-Rex" (Right) in Peter Jacksons remake of King Kong. Kong manages to kill 3 of them in a battle to save Ann Darrow, the actress he is smitten with.T.rex is also depicted in documentaries such as Walking With Dinosaurs,Jurassic Fight Club, Beyond T. Rex, and Clash of the Dinosaurs.He is in Jurassic Fight Club episodes 2,7,and 11. It killed Nanotyrannus by crushing the spine and ribs, rips it with claws, and says 'stay away or this could be you'. In number 7 they talk about the facts of T. rex,and in 11 he is chasing Raptors away from Edmontosaurus and breaking the tail of the Edmontosaurus, while taking the body back to the nest. The T. rex also appeared in the 2008 video game, Turok, in which the T. rex's name was Mama Scarface. In the game fossil fighters and the sequel fossil fighters champions. T.rex has is often nicknamed "King of the Dinosaurs" Featured Article - February 2010 '''in February 2010 Because this is a featured article, it has a video. This video is made by pika247 thumb|350px|right Category:Cretaceous Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Cretaceous Category:Dinosaurs of North America